The Reborn of Evangelion
by russtheman123
Summary: A regular boy who desperately wants a friend after living a very harsh life with mean grandparents saves a random family from the flames of hell, but suddenly he not who he seems. At all. Now that he is someone who is not, how will he get out of the world he is in? Why on earth is he who is now? And will he have the courage and strength to figure about his true past?


**The Reborn of Evangelion**

 **Chapter 1: I'm Shinji Ikari?**

" _ **the old things passed away; behold, new things have come."**_

 **2 Corinthians 5:17**

After all the strange things I am about to tell you, you probably won't believe me afterwards will you? I'm going to warn you that this is about the craziest thing I have ever seen. Just a young abused boy who loved doing the right thing and the next thing you know, you are another young boy and have no idea what the hell is going on.

What do you mean you asked? Well, let me start by introducing myself. My name is Daniel Hamiliton. An average 17 year old boy going on 18 near Graduation in May at my high school in Knoxville with no car, no license, no parents, no job, and no self-respect. In reality, I was a loser. My intellect, luck, friends, and religion kept me alive thus so far. I'm not dead….. yet. So, where do you think I lived at? On the streets, naw…. my grandparents.

The bright side was it was a place to breath, pray, and sleep whenever my grandparents did not bug me. The downsides was my grandparents themselves making me clean everything they asked for. The basement, the kitchen with bleach, which I'm kind of allergic to, the attic, the roof, which I didn't know it was possible for a guy like me, making me barely get any homework done until like 3:00 a.m. since I didn't finishing cleaning until midnight. Hell, they barely appreciate anything I do. We weren't poor nor rich, just

"You fucking slacker, come and fix my plate or else get Big Belt on you again for old times sake, we didn't take you in for nothing, Danny." my Uncle Selick said the other night while doing my fifth batch of clothes. He was actually the physically abusive one ever since my parents died in a car crash around 7. Just for the record Big Belt is the stupidest name for a belt I have ever heard. Irlene sounds a hell of a lot better. Anyways, he started beating me about 9 years old whenever I became sick and missed school or just for the hell of it. And started branding me…I'm gonna stop right there…..

"Dearie, give him break, he was been a poor sack of a mere slow human being ever since he came out of his mother's womb." Auntie Janice said with a vile voice on the couch near his husband. She always had a grudge against my mother for having beautiful blonde hair, being wealthy and always kind and generous towards others. Janice is nothing, but a bitch. Someday I just wanna get away from them and live on my own.

Sounds a bit rushed? I know, I just want to prepare for what the hell is next, so try to keep up.

A couple of weeks later while I was doing homework one weekend in peace for once, I gazed upon a U-haul truck that was parked across from our house while gazing across the window I was near. This meant new neighbors in my neighborhood and this meant parents having children and those children may go to my high school and I may actually get some friends! I was a total loner in school ever since my freshman year. I really needed one person in my life to just talk to or better yet hold. I mean I never intended to get a girlfriend since no one really wants me, but I just want a friend. So, I decided to sneak downstairs taking a break from my Trigonometry homework. I was almost home free near the back down that lead open to the way of the U-haul truck to meet my new neighbors and finally get some friends in my life.

"Boy, what are you doing?" My uncle Selick barged into me stopping me from the door.

"I w-was just," I was trying to make up something. "getting some fresh air to take a break from my homework you know?"

"Break? Shit, you don't need know break. You still have the clean the toliets, do the dishes, wash all of our clothes…." I couldn't help, but to ignore him and look at the new family consisting of the mother and father with a young baby girl and their new house and I noticed someone walking near the U-haul. I didn't see them, but I saw their feet. It was not workers and no man's feet. These feet were fragile and walked like an estatic woman, prancing towards them and I was about to know if my assumption was rig…

"Boy! Are you listening to me?" He said after whipping Big Belt to my face causing me to fall on the floor making a mark on my face. "You focus every bit of your eyes at me and not at some…." he stopped to look at the family when I got up barely and just missed her face. All I remember her was her long, orange-reddish hair and looked like my age. "I see," he said "you were gonna go talk to them weren't you?"

"No..I…."

"Boy, you are not allowed to leave in this house on the weekends, EVER! People never did like you anyways and you never will! I don't want people to know about us or about you ever, now get your ass back upstairs!"

I just ran up to my room and suddenly went into tears in my bedroom and forgetting all about my homework. Out of the deep blue I decided to pray near my bed.

"God," I said. "I have lived for so long trying to find my purpose in life, but in reality, I just suck at life and everything else I do. My parents are dead, I can't make any real friends, I'm starving, I'm a loser, I have nothing." I just gave up on life. "God, I just ask for one thing." I laid myself on the bed. "Please, I want to die. I don't know what to do anymore. I quit on everything." I then started crying for hours. I was always secluded in this very room ever since the car crash and I was born with amnesia so I don't even think I even know how the car crash even came about or any past events. The amnesia was caused by maybe by my Uncle and Big Belt or just because God wants to curse me I guess. There some things that can make me remember the past, but other than that, I was born a loser, I'm gonna die a loser.

Hours later, I woke up in the middle of the night after crying myself to sleep around 3:00 a.m. noticed that I smelt something and a large murmur was going on from the neighborhood. The smell was burning and coming from the window.

It was noneother than the house the new family's household being engulfed into flames.

I rushed down the stairs to see the fire because I really hoped that the family was alright and made it out safely especially stepping outside.

"Daniel, damn it!" My Uncle said running down the stairs. "I told you not to try to go out side!"

" _Do you realize there is a fucking fire outside down from our house?"_ I thought to myself. He fell but grabbed by leg in the process causing me to trip. He started pulling but this was the last straw being pushed around by my uncle and aunt. I had to try to safe them the best way I can even if I was useless. So, I kicked my uncle's face with my right foot in his face causing him to scream in agonizing pain letting me go and out in the real world. As I set foot outside in the road, I noticed people were screaming about how the family was still stuck inside, so I took a chance and went inside since the fire department was not here yet, apparently.

I was barefoot, but I didn't care, their lives were on the line and I had to safe them. I want to meet them. I want to know them. I want friends. I want to be a hero. A Savior. I rushed in the large burning house. I was in the living room by gazing at the destroyed TVs and burnt furniture and pictures. I also noticed the pictures had whole in their picutres as well.

"Where are you?" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "I want to help you guys!" I then heard a "We are all up here! from up the stairs. My feet stung like hell, but I there was no time to lose. I ran up the stairs as wood began to fell behind me. Ironically they were in a room near the bathroom assuming it's the parents room since it is the least engulfed in flames but they had no room to escape since the room was being less safe by the minute. The family was a brown haired husband, a red headed wife, and their newborn young girl.

"Wait, you aren't the fire department!" The brunette said.

"I know, but I'm here to get you out!" I said trying to make my way to them. I burned my right hand in the process running through the flames near the large window.

"How are you going to get us out now though?" The husband said. "We have no way of escaping!" I then saw two firetrucks pull up near the house.

"There's your escape!" I said. The only way I would have to get them down is busting the windows. I grabbed a random piece of wood and banged on it as hard as I could breaking the entire glass. "We need help. These two need to get down!" The firemen then pulled a life net for them.

The husband jumped down first with the newborn first safely and then the wife told me, "my daughter is in the room right next to us and she is unconscious. We had no way to get to her!"

"I'll save her, now you jump. Everything will be ok." She then jumped to the life net and landed safely as well. Now, it was up to me to safe her with little time to spare. The girl was lying on her bed perfectly and it was the red headed girl from yesterday afternoon. But I didn't get a good glimpse of her face cause of the fire. She then started coughing and waking up.

"W-who are you?" She said faintly. I then ran to back where I was as the house started to collapsing because of the fire. I couldn't jump while carrying her because I could crush her or even get us both killed. What's worse was that the roof was about to fall, so I did the insane.

I tossed the red head into the life net leaving me behind. As she was safely landed, I then had a piece of wood fell on me straight on my noggin causing me to fall off slowly. And then…. I just slowly swifted into darkness.

I started to think that this was finally it. That my life was finished as there was nothing but darkness after getting hit on the head like that, but…

Suddenly, my eyes opened me to…. a telephone machine in a modern day city that seemed completely destroyed. I apparently fell asleep near it. I had no idea where I was at all. Really, like what the hell just happened?

" _Where am I?"_ I thought to myself. Then the long beep on the phone made me jump. A few seconds right after the beep ending. I suddenly heard missiles whooshing by in the sky soaring and turning hard around busted and destroyed buildings aiming for something large like Godzilla. There was all kinds of strange futuristic artillery that roamed around this large creature shooting at it from every angle.

"What the hell is that thing?" I screamed. "Wait, my voice is higher? And what the hell am I wearing?" I looked at my white buttoned up shirt with a black t-shirt with black dress pants with white converse shoes. Suddenly, I heard multiple explosions being brought about by the monster destroying half of the aircraft I saw. One landed near me and exploded causing me to fall and the creature suddenly flew over by the destroyed machine.

The creature was frightening with its face being mask like, its scrawny body overall, a red core, with its' body having somewhat of a spine covered around it's torso. Suddenly, after the explosion disappeared, a blue Renault Alpine car came out of nowhere and stopped by me with its' right door flying open.

"Need a lift, kid?" The driver was a beautiful purple headed girl with black shades covering her eyes. I had no time to argue and just got in the car with her. She then reversed and started driving straight out of town away from the angel. Who was that creature and why did she among all people save me exactly? After we stopped outside of the city, she then looked at the creature with her binoculars.

"Oh, hell! They are dropping an N2 mine on it! Get down!" She flew herself on me to protect me, I guess, from the largest nuke I have ever seen as the power from the nuke was so powerful and made the car flip over. After the nuke was over and everything was clear, we got out of the car and pushed it back over on its' wheels.

"So, who are you exactly?" I said "I am really confused on everything."

"Really? I could have sworn that the picture you have there in your shirt pocket has it." I then looked at my shirt pocket with the picture of the purple headed lady. I then read what it said.

"Meet me in the town near the telephone machine, Shinji Ikari, I'll pick you up. Love, Misato Katsuragi." An arrow then pointed to somewhere.

"Where does the arrow….."

"Ok, I think that may be enough." She said while putting my hand down and then offered her hand. "I'm Captain Katsuragi of NERV HQ". I then shook her hand. She held it for a long time and then let my hand go. "No introductions for you, I already know who you are."

"What are you going to do with me?" I said raising and eyebrow.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to escort you to NERV HQ."

We then headed towards our destination and while on the way. It made me ponder on a bunch of questions. Like what the hell is going on, where am I, what is NERV, and more importantly, why the hell am I some dude named Shinji Ikari? Might as well start asking her questions.

"Um, Miss Katsuragi?" I asked her.

"No, just Misato, you don't have be formal around me unless you want to." She said with a smile.

"Who exactly sent me to get you anyways? And…" I said stepping on something by accident "why are there so many car batteries in the front seat?" That was the point I was one hundred percent CONFUSED.

"Um, those are all mine! And your father sent you. Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me, what?" I said.

"You know, Gendo? Or…"

My father is Gendo Ikari? Ok, something is not right at all.

"I'm sorry, I should have never brought it up. You both don't get along too well don't you? That's how me and my father is. Anyways, he must have sent you your ID and NERV papers right?"

I looked in my bag to see on what she was talking about and pondered on who my father was in this world while we entered a tunnel. Gendo Ikari?

"Is this it?" I said holding a bunch of papers and a NERV booklet with my information.

"Yep, that's it. The NERV booklet you have there you have to read since you will be working for NERV."

"So, what is exactly is my father like?"

"No one really knows the commander too well at all honestly. He doesn't talk that much, but when he does he is very serious about certain situations."

As we headed out of the tunnel, a bright light was blazing on us as I looked upon a city that had a beautiful sunset gazing upon that city that could not help, but to make look in awe of amazement of its' vast glory.

"Woah!" I said "Where are we?"

"This is the Geofront, home of NERV HQ and humanity's last hope for restoring mankind."

" _Restoring mankind? I just want to get back home in my real body!_ " I thought to myself. Seriously, like how did I end up like this after trying to save a family? And who is my father? He may have the answers, I don't care who can help me, I just want to get out of here.

We arrived at NERV HQ, but we a bit of trouble, but later ran into a blonde haired woman. Hopefully she would help us, I mean not with my problem, but just getting around this base.

"Oh, Ritsuko. Sorry I'm late." Misato said.

"You realize we are running out of time, right? I'm assuming this is the "spare" that the commander wanted correct, the Third Child?"

Spare, Third Child?

"Yes, this is Gendo's son. They are exactly father like son, but this is a more friendlier version of Gendo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinji." Ritsuko said. "I am Ritsuko Akagi, chief scientist and technician of NERV. Please come with me. Your father needs you immediately."

We then headed towards a dark room, all the lights were turned off so I had no idea where I was at making me a bit scared especially when the doors shut themselves, but what scared me the most was…a gigantic purple robot staring at me. Its' appearance made me shutter in fear and fall down on my back. This robot looked kind of similar to that creature I saw a while back except the face was not gruesome compared to the other one.

"What the hell is this?" I said in fear.

"An EVA. Your EVA." A voice echoed from a man standing a far above the purple robot in a bright room. Could he be?

"Father?" I couldn't help, but to stand up to get a better view.

"It has been a while, Shinji."

"Tell me, what's going on? Where am I? What is this thing? What is that creature? Why am I here?" I tried to limit my questions the best way I can because I can't just say 'Why am I Shinji Ikari' out of the deep blue, I'm already insane enough as it is.

"I finally have a use for you for once."

"Finally?"

"I want you to pilot the EVA, Third Child."

"This thing?" I said staring at it. "Wait, why me? Entrusting this task to a young child like me? What's the catch?"

"Ride the EVA. If you don't want to pilot it, then leave!" He yelled.

I honestly was so confused and distressed about everything that I just fell down on my own two knees and feet. I had no idea who these people were, why this was all happening to me, why my life was starting to become even more hell, or even why am I being entrusted to something like this.

For the first time in my life…..I have no idea what to do.

 **Hey Guys. I bet you are wondering:**

 **Why the $*! are you working on this and not on any of the OTHER stories you promised us and why on earth are you not working on My New Girlfriend Tomoko right now?**

 **All very Good Questions!**

 **One, I am a total jerk for how lazy I truly have been and I have been busy with all the stress going on. Two, I have not worked on anything in a VERY long time as you can see and this idea came across on me and I know everyone wants at least something from me after an extremely long and unexpected hiatus.**

 **Also, if you guys do not like this because this chapter was extremely rushed and I had so much difficulty doing this with my computer being jacked up to its' full extent.**

 **But I hope you guys really do like this and I WILL get on the other stories ASAP. Thank you guys for the help and leave a review if you did like this!**


End file.
